


darkened nights and violent things

by sekaijuu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Seo Youngho | Johnny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boarding School, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Omega Qian Kun, Schoolteacher AU, tagging as we go, yeehaw lets go cowboys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 04:46:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaijuu/pseuds/sekaijuu
Summary: Sure, being an omega professor at an all-alpha boys-only boarding school wasn't Kun's definition of ideal, but the pay was enough to support him and his cat and so he deemed it alright. That is until he meets the drop-dead gorgeous piano teacher across the hall, Mr. "it's-not-my-name-but-you-can-call-me-Johnny," who just might actually give Kun a heart attack.





	darkened nights and violent things

**Author's Note:**

> here we go! ♥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kun's morning is full of surprises.

Kun had heard of first day jitters for students, but at age 24 and fresh out of his parent's house and starting his first teaching job, he wasn't sure it was supposed to apply to him. The omega was quite simply a nervous person (if his nausea and shaking limbs didn't show), and the fact that his first job was going to be teaching rowdy, teenaged, hormonal alpha boys didn't ease his concerns in any way, shape, or form.

As an omega and a male omega (a semi-uncommon mutation) at that, Kun was used to alphas and even betas harassing him and making gestures that he didn't want to know the meanings of. What really didn't help was his younger yet taller, stronger, alpha brother, who shoved Kun around  _while his friends were present_ and quite possibly damaged his already small self-confidence for life. Kun loved Yukhei, he really did, but his little brother sometimes was all too successful and loud and athletic, while short, chubby omega Kun preferred his books, flowers, and cards. ~~Plus Yukhei was previously dating Jungwoo, Kun's "best friend" and childhood crush, who spent his time that was supposed to be with Kun having sex with Yukhei and after they broke up Jungwoo wouldn't talk to either of them and it's been 2 years but Kun has a right to be mad, that was his best friend and the guy Kun liked and that was totally unbelievably unfair, he thought.~~  
  
So naturally, Kun's mind was buzzing with thoughts and remorse and _why did I accept this job, good lord, maybe I should have stayed home_ as he fixed his shirt collar. He was to teach literature in room 803, a room number Kun was sure he'd forget. He brushed his teeth for the third time that day (the first time he had downed a coffee directly afterward and now he was just making sure he didn't have terrible breath because you never know, right?) and nearly tripped over his cat on his way to the living room, muttering a quick "Sorry, Táo," and scooping her up. Seconds later he cursed loudly and put her down (much to her displeasure), he couldn't be getting cat hair on his shirt on his first day!  
  
Checking his watch, he proudly noted he was on his way to being on time and poured himself a glass of orange juice and made a bowl of cereal. Brushing off some of the cat hair onto the floor (and potentially into his cereal), he began to eat, pulling out his phone from his pocket to scroll through Pinterest for a bit.  _Who the fuck makes fat free cauliflower cupcakes, that sounds like absolute shit,_ he thought, but he must have said it out loud since Táo was looking at him with concern.  
  
"Don't look at me like that, bǎobèi, people who think to make healthy-veggie-whatever desserts and then feed them to their family don't deserve to reproduce." Táo trotted away in disinterest in the middle of Kun's sentence, tail high and her nose in the air.   
  
Eventually, it was time to leave, and Kun got in his car, praying that his first day wouldn't be the nightmare he expected.   
  


* * *

  
When he got to the school, he was about 30 minutes early - giving him enough time for last-minute preparations. He had been to the school a few times earlier to get a feel for the school, and luckily he was usually the only one there besides a few workers. Supposedly most of his classroom was set up, but he was hoping to personalize it a bit more and add his own contributions.  
  
A few times he had seen Chittaphon, or "Ten," as he said most people called him, an alpha who was apparently the dance teacher and was shorter than Kun. Ten worked a floor down in the dance studio and seemed nice, but he did have a bit of an overpowering energy about him that left Kun uneased. He had also met the headmaster Lee Taeyong and his second-in-command Jung Yoonoh  (both alphas, Kun figured he was probably one of the only if not the only omega here), who had tight smiles and careful words making Kun feel small and out of place (but Yoonoh did offer him free coffee and told him the key social rules at _Northwest Boarding Academy for Male Alphas®_ so maybe Kun was overreacting.)  
  
Making his way to room 803 ( _it was 803, right? What if I go to the wrong room and some poor teacher is startled, and I can't find my room and I look like an idiot and today goes horribly wrong?_ ) his brain was swarmed with new fears (tripping over a desk and stuttering inaudibly and having a breakdown to name a few) that ate at his remaining confidence and sending it into the negatives ( _that might be impossible, but this is Qian Kun, world's biggest wimp we're talking about,_ he thought).   
  
Shuffling his papers absentmindedly, Kun let himself get distracted as he looked at the numbers on the wall, which were starting to look wrong and not anywhere near 803. He only was brought back to reality when he ran into something, but oh no, that was a  _startled sound made most certainly by a human,_ and it was not his own (Kun managed a squeak and the sound he heard was a somewhat husky, deep grunt). Kun had not run into something but some _one_ , and stuttering he said his quick apologies and looking up Kun nearly had a heart attack because this stranger was not only tall and the owner of a deep voice, but he had a nice alpha scent to him and  _oh, no, he's hot._ The said stranger had brown hair that looked  _really soft_ and clear skin and gorgeous eyes and Kun had to look away because the stranger looked up and no way was he going to stare at someone right after bumping into them. That could wait until maybe 20 years later when Kun would get over the guilt he was feeling right now.  
  
"Sorry, I'm really sorry- I should have, sorry, I should have been paying attention-" Kun fretted, staring at his own feet but was quickly cut off.   
  
"You're fine, it's kind of refreshing, actually, today has been unbelievably boring. Wait, you're the new professor!" Kun nearly melted into the floor as the tall man continued on, "the omega worker Ten was telling me about. He's said good things. Do you know where your classroom is?" The tall stranger seemed awfully cheerful for someone who had supposedly had a boring day and had just been literally run into. It was unfortunate that said cheerfulness in this situation made the man even more exactly Kun's type.  
  
It took Kun a few awkward moments to process all the words and it took him a few extra seconds to acknowledge to himself that Ten had said good things, but eventually realized he had been asked a question. "Oh. Um. No, not necessarily, but it's.." he panicked for two seconds thinking back to an earlier thought, "..803? If I remember correctly. I'm no good with directions," he muttered, shuffling his papers again and not daring to look up.   
  
"Oh! Yeah, that room has a weird location, I would have thought they would have told you. Oh, wait, I forget Jaehyun's in charge of instructing new teachers, but he sucks at that, among other things." Kun raised an eyebrow at the last bit as his new co-worker continued. "That makes more sense. He always does this." He seemed to be talking to himself as he continued mumbling a few complaints about how everyone at the school is more focused on flirting than anything else, and Kun wondered how the stranger (he was wondering now what the alpha's name was) got away with such words.  
  
They kept walking until they paused at some point, right in front of a marker beside a door that read _**803- QIAN KUN, LITERATURE PROFESSOR**_ in an attractively simplistic font, along with italics underneath listing the places he had gone to school, mostly Chinese schools that might not be known in Seoul.   
  
"Your classroom's right across from mine, so if you need anything or whatever, I'm in that room." Kun was sure this day would actually kill him and he almost panicked and ran back home, though the other male continued on. "Oh, I'm Seo Youngho, piano teacher and some of the world's finest boyfriend material. People call me Johnny around here. Good luck, newbie." He winked at Kun and spun around before entering his classroom, the door shutting behind him, leaving Kun to blush profusely and process everything that had just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thots? onions? lettuce know what u think!  
> .sam

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think?  
> .sam


End file.
